Ame to Koi no Monogatari
by Nichan kagamine
Summary: Saat Rin selesai berbelanja,hujan turun dengan deras.Rin kemudian menunggu hujan reda di depan sebuah toko.Tapi,Rin tidak sendirian.Ia ditemani oleh Len ayer nomor satu di sekolahnya. Rin mengira saat-saat dengan Len akan sangat menyebalkan.Tapi,tanpa sadar saat hujan itulah ia memulai kisah sakah Len dan Rin menyadari perasaan masing-masing?


Summary:

Saat Rin selesai berbelanja,hujan turun dengan kemudian menunggu hujan reda di depan sebuah ,Rin tidak ditemani oleh Len nomor satu di sekolahnya. Rin mengira saat-saat dengan Len akan sangat ,tanpa sadar saat hujan itulah ia memulai kisah Len dan Rin menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

Pairing : RinXLen

Genre :Romance;Comedy;Slice of Life

Language :Indonesian

Status :Complete

Story :Nichan Kagamine

 **WARNING!**

 **VOCALOID PUNYA CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA INC.**

 **BUKAN PUNYA SAYA LOH?! XD**

 **TAPI CERITA INI ADALAH FIKSI KARANGAN SAYA :3**

 **INI PERTAMA KALINYA SAYA BUAT FANFIC**

 **GOMEN KALO GAJE ABAL TYPO DELEL**

 **Don't like don't read (;;;w;;;)**

 **NICHAN KAGAMINE PRESENT :**

 **RinXLen fanfiction**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **CAMERA ROLLING AND ACTION!**

 **あめ こい ものがたり**

雨と恋の物語

(Ame to Koi no Monogatari)

(Hujan dan Kisah Cinta)

 _Tes tes tes_

Bunyi tetesan hujan membasahi jalanan aspal di sore itu. Tampak seorang gadis yang menonjol dengan empat buah jepit rambut dan pita putih besar yang bertengger dikepalanya sedang bernaung di depan sebuah toko roti. Dari sebuah kantung belanjaan besar ditangannya, sudah jelas bahwa ia telah selesai berbelanja di toko itu.

Gadis itu bernama Rin Kagamine. Ia memiliki dua buah iris yang berwarna biru _azure_ dan rambut yang berwarna _Honey Blonde_. Tubuhnya agak pendek dan kulitnya berwarna putih bak matanya lentik dan bibirnya berwarna merah orang yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang anak bangsawan ataupun anak orang kaya.

"hhh..."desahnya sambil besar yang ada di kepalanya pun mau tak mau ikut bergoyang,sekaligus ditambah dengan tiupan angin membuat pitanya tampak seperti sebuah bendera yang tengah berkibar.

Bosan.

Itulah yang dia rasakan tidak?sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri di situ menunggu hujan berhenti atau setidaknya nyatanya,sang awan itu masih saja menumpahkan ribuan tetesan air ke tidak mau ia harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama.

' _salahku juga karena tidak bawa payung'_ sesal Rin dalam dirinya yang begitu ceroboh.

Ia sebenarnya sudah tau ramalan cuaca hari mendung akan terbawa ke kota Tokyo dan mengakibatkan hujan di daerah karena terlalu lapar,ia langsung memakai jaket dan mengambil dompet untuk berbelanja bahan makanan-dan bagian terpentingnya,ia lupa membawa payung. _poor Rin._

Kakinya sudah kesemutan karena sejam berdiri di tempat itu,Tapi Rin masih saja berdiri dengan menoleh kesamping,di sana ada sebuah tempat duduk yang agak terlintas dipikirannya untuk beristirahat sejenak,tapi diurungkan kembali niatnya setelah mengingat siapa yang duduk di bangku laki-laki dengan surai madu dan ponytail miliknya yang tengah melihat Rin dengan tersenyum ,rambut dan wajahnya sangatlah mirip dengan nama keluarganya ia tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga dengannya.

Len kagamine.

Nama yang membuat Rin sangat player shota nomor satu di sangat terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis di Crypton High school karena ketampanan dan menurut Rin,Len hanyalah maniak pisang yang shota serta rival nomor satunya.

Ya adalah sang ketua kelas serta murid terpintar di sekolah dan selalu meraih peringkat ,sejak Len pindah di Crypton High school,Len menarik perhatian semua orang setelah mengalahkan Rin dan menjadi rangking itu Rin menjadi semakin kesal.

"Ada apa jeruk?kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan sinis?"tanya Len dengan senyum yang menjengkelkan.

Rin memalingkan muka dengan cepat setelah menyadari bahwa dari tadi ia melihat sendiri hanya cekikikan.

"Hey jeruk,kenapa kau tidak duduk tau kalau kakimu itu kesemutan"sambung Len sambil melihat kaki Rin yang bergerak-gerak.

"Ughh..Hell No Banana Freak!lagi pula kakiku tidak jangan sotoy deh"jawab Rin sewot tanpa melihat Len.

Len tidak percaya,ia yakin kalau kaki Rin sekarang sudah sangat ia player,ia juga masih punya menarik Rin dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"he-hey apa yang kau lakukan?!"Rin kaget tapi tidak bisa melawan.

"diam saja Jeruk"kata Len.

Rin hanya menurut karena sekarang kakinya benar-benar sudah diambang batas.

"kau duduk saja di situ,aku tidak tega kalau melihat cewek sepertimu nanti kesakitan karena terlalu lama berdiri di depan toko Roti dan tidak mau duduk dikarenakan di bangku itu ada -bisa aku yang repot nanti"tukas Len.

Rin hanya shota ini ternyata cerewet ,ia menjadi was-was setelah melihat di sampingnya masih banyak tempat untuk mengira Len akan duduk di dekatnya.

"tenang jeruk,aku akan berdiri pula,kau pasti tidak ingin duduk di dekat Rivalmu 'kan?" kata Len tersenyum seakan mengetahui ekspresi wajah Rin.

Rin menghela nafas disisi lain,ia merasa seakan mendapat tusukan kecil di ia tidak tahu hanya memperhatikan Len yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil mendongak melihat awan sangat sendiri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

'apa yang kupikirkan?!'rutuk kemudian menenangkan pikirannya dan melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang seakan mengeroyok bumi.

Rin sendiri sebenarnya tidak membenci kebalikannya,ia dulu juga mengagumi karena,Len adalah satu-satunya siswa di Crypton high school yang mampu masuk ke 5 besar murid tercerdas dan mengalahkannya dalam waktu singkat walau dia adalah murid ia menjadi balik tidak menyukai Len karena sifat playernya serta gombalan maut yang ia sebarkan ke banyak cemburu,tapi Rin hanya tidak , ia mengira Len adalah siswa teladan yang memiliki sikap yang patut diteladani pula.

Well,mungkin ia memang sediki cemburu.

Keheningan melanda ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

'Mana mau aku bicara sama player shota ini' kata Rin dalam hati.

Tapi kemudian ia tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang membuatnya canggung memberanikan membuka mulutnya.

"A-ano..." Rin menjadi sebelumnya ia tidak pernah begini.

"Ada apa Jeruk?Kenapa kau gugup?"Tanya Len yang berbalik setelah mendengar lupa dengan senyum mengejek.

"A-aku tidak gugup!"kata Rin mencoba menahan gugupnya mati-matian.

' _Dasar tsundere'_ pikir len

"benarkah itu jeruk?"kata Len mencoba menangkap kebohongan di mata yang dipandangi seperti itu mengalihkan pandangannya cepat.

"jangan melihatku dengan tatapan menjengkelkanmu itu player shota!"Kata Rin.

"A-AKU TIDAK SHOTA!"kata len dengan wajah merah,antara malu dan menahan marah.

Rin kali ini dia melihat Len seperti itu.

 _Kawaii~_

' _pffftt...lucu juga'_ batin rin

' _Apa yang kupikirkan?!sadarlah Rin!dia itu Len!Len!Player shota dan rival terbesarmu!'_ Batin Rin lagi.

Sementara Rin bergulat dengan pikirannya,Len memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng.

Rin cengo sekali memperhatikan Len dan minuman itu bergantian.

" tadi belanja ,aku lihat kau tidak membeli minuman apapun."kata Len.

"Untukku?"Rin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi jeruk?"Kata len kemudian membuka minuman itu dan meneguknya.

Rin terdiam memandangi minuman memang agak sedikit haus.

"A-arigato"Kata Rin dengan sedikit semburat merah.

"BYUUUUUUUUUUUUURR!OHOK!OHOK!OHOK!"Len menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk-batuk.

"WHAT THE HEEEEEEEELL!?APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKAPLAYERSHOTAAAAAAAA!?MEMANG KAU PIKIR KAU DUKUN APA MAIN SEMBUR-SEMBUUUUUR!?"Teriak rin tidak terima karena Len menyembur tepat di depannya.

"fuahahahaha..Gomen,gomen ..aku hanya kaget kau mengatakan hahahahahaha" Len tertawa keras.

Rin sendiri juga memerah karena menyadari apa yang tadi ia katakan.

' _arigato'_

...

mungkin tadi otaknya sedang korslet.

"ugh...U-Urusai!"Kata Rin mencoba menghentikan tawa membersihkan minuman yang membasahi bajunya.

"Haha...Gomen-gomen."kata Len sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan muka.

"Tapi aku benar-benar kaget kira kau tidak bisa bersikap baik padaku."Lanjut Len.

"berhenti sotoy deh Banana freak!aku tadi Cuma keceplosan doang"bantah Rin.

"haha,iya juga mungkin kau mau berkata begitu pada "kata Len dengan senyum dan tawa yang terdengar canggung.

JLEB

Mengapa setiap Len selalu mengatakan kata 'Rival'(walaupun itu benar),entah mengapa Rin agak kecewa.

Rin kemudian membuang mukanya dan tertunduk.

'Baka,apa yang kupikirkan?' pikir kemudian terdiam cukup mulai melanda keduanya.

 _hyuuuuss_

Angin bertiup kencang membawa beberapa helai daun yang dipakai Rin bergerak cepat. Rin sedikit merapatkan kaki dan menggosok kedua tangannya mencoba membuat tangannya sedikit hangat,walaupun ia tahu bahwa itu tidak ada gunanya.

Len yang dari tadi memperhatikan Rin mulai menghela nafas dia rival Rin,ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan cewek dalam kesulitan.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah Rin.

"Dasar,baru begitu saja kau sudah kedinginan,jeruk"kata Len.

"A-aku tidak kedinginan tau!bisa tidak sih kau tidak sotoy setiap saat?!kau sangat menjengkelkan Banana freak!"Elak Rin yang agak jengkel dengan pernyataan Len itu.

' _benar-benar tsundere akut'_ Len sweatdrop.

"Jangan berlagak sok sudah gemetaran tuh"Len tertawa kecil.

Kemudian hal yang tidak disangka Rin melepaskan Syalnya,kemudian melilitkannya di leher Rin.

"E-eh apa yang kau lakukan Banana freak?!"Rin panik setengah mati karena mencoba menolak tapi Len menahan tangannya.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak berteriak-teriak begitu,jeruk?Dari tadi kau berisik sekali"

"..."Rin kemudian ia masih sedikit sangat jengkel sekarang.

"Nah sudah selesai"kata Len riang.

Rin memperhatikan syal milik Len yang dipakainya berwarna kuning dengan motif pisang.

' _dasar...benar-benar maniak pisang'_

Tanpa sadar Rin mencium wangi parfum milik Len.

 _Casual._

Muka Rin sudah memerah lagi.

Len yang meperhatikan ekspresi muka Rin yang berubah menjadi merona -tiba terlintas dipikirannya untuk menjahili Rin lagi.

"heeh...Ada apa jeruk?bau apa yang kau cium?"tanya Len

"a-ak-ak-aku tidak mencium apa-apaa!"Rin gugup setengah mati sekarang.

"Heeh~benarkah?~"Len tersenyum jahil sekarang

"Ugghh...Urusai yo BAKALENSHOTAA!"

 _ups_

Rin segera menutup kau Rin,Len sangat sensitif jika ada yang mengatakannya Shota.

Tapi hal yang terjadi kemudian benar-benar diluar dugaan Rin.

Len KAGAMINE TERTAWA SETELAH DIKATAI SHOTA!wow..ini benar-benar berita yang SANGAT LUAR BIASA!

"A-ada apa Shota?!kenapa kau tertawa?"tanya memperhatikan Len yang tertawa lepas.

 _Keren_

BLUSH

Muka Rin memerah lagi.

"hahahaha...pfftt...hahahahhaha"Len tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Gomen tidak bisa menahan diri...pfft..habisnya,baru kali ini aku mendengar kau menyebut namaku"kata Len tersenyum

"eh?"Muka Rin kembali memerah.

' _benar juga,aku tidak pernah memanggilnya ini aku hanya mengatakan ia Bananafreak'_

Rin yang melihatnya merasa agak kurang enak.

"Lupakan apa yang kubilang paham jika kau sebegitu bencinya padaku"Kata Len yang agak tawa yang agak dipaksakan.

Rin juga merasa agak kecewa,Tapi Rin memilih tetap diam.

Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang ini?

(Skip Time)

Hujan sudah mulai kemudian mulai mengemasi barang kemudian bangkit dan mulai berjalan pulang.

Len yang melihatnya hanya sebenarnya belum ingin Rin ,ia tidak bisa memaksakan egonya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di yakin ide ini akan berhasil.

"hey jeruk?kau mau kemana?"kata Len dengan suara yang agak besar.

"ya pulanglah Shota,memangnya kau mau berada di situ sampai besok,apa?"jawab Rin masih terus berjalan tanpa berbalik.

"Apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"tanya Len mencoba menahan tawanya.

"?"Rin terdiam dan menengok ke arah Len.

' _Persaaan aku tidak melupakan apapun.'_ Pikir Rin dalam hati.

Len kemudian memegang lehernya sebagai petunjuknya.

Rin kemudian langsung memegang syal milik Len yang masih ada di lehernya.

"maksudmu ini?"Tanya Rin cengo

"menurutmu apa lagi Jeruk?Ooh..aku kau menyukai syalku atau mungkin kau sangat menyukaiku sampai-sampai kau ingin membawanya pulang?"kata Len dengan wajah yang sangat menjengkelkan menurut Rin.

'Dasar BakaShota...Ia mempermainkanku rupanya!'Amarah Rin sekarang sudah berjalan menuju tempat Len berdiri.

"Dengar ya Shota!Hari ini kau sangat kau salah dalam dua ,aku tidak menyukai yang kedua,aku tidak MENYUKAIMU!"kata Rin dengan menekankan kata _sotoy_ dan _menyukaimu_. Rin kemudian mencoba melepas syal milik Len.

GREP

Tiba-tiba Len menahan tangan Rin yang mencoba melepas syal itu.

"a-apa yang kau Lakukan SHOTA?!"

"...jangan lepas..."kata Len tersenyum terdiam,Ia yang tadinya memberontak kini sudah tidak berkutik lagi.

Len kemudian merapikan syal miliknya yang masih dipakai Rin.

"Kau tahu...sekarang,aku jadi suka sekali dengan musim dingin."

"pertama karena saat hujan kau pasti akan memakai syalku.." Kata Len

"jangan salah sangka shota,aku akan segera membuang syalmu..."sela Rin.

Tapi len hanya tersenyum.

"Dan yang kedua,karena hujan ini.."kata Len terhenti

"...aku bisa berbicara berdua denganmu,Rin"sambung Len dengan senyuman yang sangat lembut.

BLUSH

Muka Rin merona hebat sekarang.

"A-ap-a-apa y-ya-yang k-kau bicarakan s-shota?!k-kau mengigau ya?!"

Len tersenyum mendengar kalimat Rin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Rin.

' _Haha...apa yang kupikirkan?Mana mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin sekarang'_

Pikir Len yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ya,mungkin aku mengigau...Len-sama yang keren ini tidak pernah memuji orang sembarangan,loh" Kata Len.

Len melirik kearah Rin setelah mengatakan itu,ia agak terkejut melihat Rin yang terlihat kecewa.

' _Mungkin perasaanku sudah tersampaikan padanya'_ Len tersenyum simpul.

"sampai berjumpa di sekolah besok iya...kalau kau mau,kau bisa menyebut tadi sebagai pernyataan cinta,kok"kata Len yang berjalan membelakangi Rin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

BLUSH

Muka Rin sudah merona sempurna sekarang.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BAKASHOTAAAAA!"

Dasar Len,ia selalu bisa membuat Rin merona.

 **Owari**

 **Glosarium:**

 **Player :Orang yang suka memacari cewek/playboy**

 **Tsundere :** **Istilah jepang untuk menyebutkan karakter yang pada awalnya galak, dingin, cuek atau sifat negatif lainnya. Namun berkembang menjadi manja, rapuh, penyayang dan secara emosional sangat lemah dan ingin dilindungi.**

 **Shota : Wajah laki-laki yang cantik/mirip perempuan**

 **Urusai : Diamlah/Berisik**

 **Gomen : Maaf**

 **Arigato : Terima kasih**

 **Banana Freak :Pisang aneh**

 **Baka : Bodoh**


End file.
